Forever Unbroken
by Kirite Ryujin
Summary: Celestial Dragons. Truly the scum of the earth. Luffy hates them for what they did to Sabo... but now, he has an even bigger reason to hate them. Another reason to be the Pirate King. And he refuses to break, to show them any weakness. He still has that promise to keep, after all. Plus, now he has another brother... although he was much older than him.
1. Chapter 1 - The Straw Hat

Luffy didn't remember much.

 _Why did a punch hurt so much?_

Luffy had his eyes shut.

 _It hurts!_

He desperately clawed at the cuffs on his wrists.

 _I don't want this! It's so painful!_

He sank as far into the corner as he could, shivering.

 _Where's Boshi?_

He patted himself down, looking for the hat that Shanks gave him.

 _Where's Ace? He'll come save me, like before with Bluejam!_

The room rocked, and Luffy faceplanted into a wall.

 _What's with the cuffs?!_

The room rocked again. Luffy reckoned he was on a ship, from all the shaking.

 _Why am I not rubber?_

He opened his eyes.

The small boy was sitting in a cell. A cell meant for prisoners, not for scrawny children like him. There was a door in the metal bars, separating him from the other side of the room.

Now he remembered. Sabo was killed just the day before. He and Ace were looking for Sabo, in case he was washed up. He had lost Ace in the city, and had walked to a cliff. Then some men called him out, and in his attempts to fight them off, his hat flew off. He tried to get it back, but then someone slapped cuffs onto him and punched him in the face.

He stared at the cuffs on him. He couldn't stretch. Must be that _Kiroki_ or _Kiseki_ thing his grandpa had mentioned once...

Then he blanched. Ace! He had just lost Sabo... now he had to lose another brother... he could only imagine how Ace felt...

A man walked in.

Gathering up his courage, the 7-year-old boy slammed into the bars, "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

The man just raised an eyebrow, before turning to where he had entered, "Hey! The kid's awake!"

He turned back Luffy, who had thrown himself against the bars again. "Stop it. You're a Devil Fruit user. If you get hurt, you won't fetch a high price. We won't get so much profit!"

Another man walked into the room. "Don't worry about it. A few bruises can show how tough he is. Look at that scar under his eye! Saint Charlos will love to add him to his little sparing ring!" He stretched his hand into the cell and pinched Luffy's cheeks, "Plus, he's young and cute!"

In retaliation, Luffy attempted to bite off his finger. It didn't work, but he did manage to break the skin.

Retracting his finger, the man smiled even wider, "And feisty too! They will definitely have fun breaking him!"

By now, Luffy had managed to piece some things together.

 _A profit. A saint. Breaking people for fun._

 _They worked for people. People that shouldn't even be called people. Beings that aren't even humane._

 _Beings that treat others like dirt._

 _Beings that those that burnt Grey Terminal, razed it to the ground._

 _Beings that killed Sabo in cold blood._

The shaking lessened considerably.

"Well, we're here." The first man said, unlocking Luffy's cell. Luffy howled in protest at being manhandled. Between being with those men and being in the cell, Luffy prefered being in the cell.

Nonetheless, the men grabbed Luffy and pulled him off the ship. Luffy barely had time to take in his surroundings before he was stuffed in a sack.

He saw a large tree.

A tree with the number 1 painted on it.

"Welcome to Sabaody, kid!"

* * *

Portgas D. Ace trudged back to the cliff. He had spent the past few days searching for his brother. He wasn't that worried, he told himself, probably got lost or something.

The something caught his eye.

A straw hat.

With a red ribbon.

 _Luffy's_ straw hat.

Letting a squeak out, Ace picked up the hat.

 _Luffy never leaves his hat like this._

Ace saw signs of a fight.

 _No..._

Ace sank to his knees, the straw hat falling to the ground as his grip loosened.

 _I just lost Sabo... I can't lose Luffy too..._

Tears welled up in Ace's eyes.

 _I'm a failure as a big brother..._

He clenched his fists.

 _I should have never left Luffy alone._


	2. Chapter 2 - Saints in Goldfish Bowls

To Syluk - OMG! I'M A HUGE FAN OF YOUR FANFICS! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY COMMENTED!

Also, I feel that knowing Garp, he might have accidentally blabbered about it. But thank you for mentioning that!

To Volgola10 – Thank you very much!

* * *

As a note, in this story, Doflamingo becomes a Shichibukai a few years before he actually does in canon.

Edit - I mistook Porchemy as Bluejam! Sorry!

* * *

 _"GRANDPA!" Ace, Luffy and Sabo shrieked as the Vice Admiral Garp appeared. They immediately got to their feet and ran off when Garp started yelling, "Ah! My grandsons! Get ready for some Fists of Love!"_

 _"Hell no! Those aren't fists of love! They're fists of pain!" Sabo shrieked._

 _Sadly, they were caught by the marine, who only hit them with a fist each, as opposed to a few when they usually met._

 _Garp sighed, putting the three boys down gently, "Stay outside for a while, okay? I need to talk to Dadan."_

 _Ace and Sabo sighed in relief, before dashing into the forest. "Aren't you coming, Luffy?"_

 _Sensing his grandpa's mood, Luffy refused to move from his spot, and eventually Ace and Sabo gave up pestering the younger boy, deciding to stay with him._

 _Luffy crept to the door to hear the conversatoin, Ace and Sabo doing the same._

 _" – and those god forsaken Celestial Dragons are coming soon. I want you to take really good care of them. I would prefer they not leave the hut, but knowing them, they'll be too much for you guys to handle." Garp was saying._

 _The three children's eyes widened at that._

 _"You know those stupid nobles. They keep slaves, and love to play around with them. I know a few of them own a coliseum where they place bets and let their slaves fight." Garp continued._

 _"Then won't Luffy be in danger? He's young, but a Devil Fruit user." Dadan asked._

 _"That's my point. Luffy is in danger. Ace and Sabo too. You know how strong they are, and how protective they are." Garp sighed. "And I can't save them if they get caught. They are above me. The marines practically work for them, in a sense…"_

 _"And there's also the issue of his father…" Dadan grunted, chewing on her cigarette._

 _"Their fathers. Ace is the late Pirate King's son. Luffy is the son the most wanted man in the world. And Sabo? Probably a noble, if his clothes are an indication of anything. Ran away from a young age, I presume. But if Luffy and Ace are found out…." He trailed off._

 _Ace and Sabo had already told each other, and Luffy, about their heritage. But they had no idea that Luffy had a dangerous father. And to think that Garp had also taked a rather accurate shot at Sabo's heritage…._

 _"Just… protect them, okay? I can't contact my son, and I don't want to lose them…" Garp said, standing up._

* * *

Luffy was shaken out of his thoughts when he was dumped on the ground, still in a sack.

"Yup. A small kid, looks to be 6 or 7 years old. A fruit user. We just picked him up at some island in East Blue. Fiesty, tons of fighting spirit." He heard a voice.

"So… you came all the way to Sabaody just to dump a kid here?" Another unfamiliar voice asked.

"Nah. We were attending some business there. We just nabbed him as an extra. I'm sure that young master wouldn't mind us making a small detour."

"So… what fruit does the kid have?"

"Um… a stretchy one? He's immune to blunt damage, but that's about it. Seems like he can't use his fruit properly though… But even without using his fruit powers he's decent in a fight."

Luffy couldn't help but feel proud. Even adults were admitting he was decent.

"Hm…. Sounds to me like it's that paramecia Gomu Gomu no Mi… though it was rumoured to have been in the hands of that Shanks pirate a few years back…" the voice trailed off.

Luffy started squirming in the sack. It was getting hot and the ventilation sucked.

"Well, seems like our guest is impatient. Better get him all collared up."

Luffy felt the sack get picked up again, get carried for a while. Suddenly, he felt himself tumbling out of the sack, getting uncerimonously dumbed onto the ground, faceplanting.

Luffy rubbed his face. Damn those shackles. It wouldn't hurt so much if he was still rubber.

He was immediately picked up by the scruff of his neck. Luffy tensed, before lashing out, trying to hit or kick anything withinin his limited reach.

"You were right about spirit. Should we sedate him?" A man wearing a pink and black striped shirt said.

"No. The auction is starting soon. Just wrestle him into one of the smaller collars." A weird looking man with a yellow hat and pink heart shaped glasses said.

Another man in a pink and black outfit poked Luffy, and Luffy clamped his powerful jaws on the man's finger. A screech of pain escaped from the man's lips, and the person holding Luffy up promptly dropped him.

Luffy landed on the ground with a loud thud. Dazed from the impact, Luffy blinked and stopped moving, and that was all they needed to slap a thick metal collar onto his neck.

Luffy promptly tried to pry the collar off his neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The man with the stupid sunglasses said, "They will explode if you continued to fiddle with them."

Luffy just stared at him with a horrified expression, while the other clown looking people swapped his seastone cuffs out for the regular ones they used.

Luffy felt much better as he felt his energy returning. He tested his cuffs. They were pretty heavy. Not enough to drag him down, but also not that light. He grinned. Since they already knew of his fruit, then he could use it, right?

In that instant, he swung his arms, letting the momentum of the cuffs stretch out his arms. He turned, letting his arms stretch as he spun, taking out several guards. Some of the more alert ones ducked, and one caught his arms.

"Eep!" Luffy stopped spinning, and his body snapped to his arms in a recoil.

"On second thought, keep the seastone cuffs on." The sunglasses man said. Luffy huffed again as the seastons cuffs were slapped onto his wrists again.

"Keep an eye on him. He's putting up much more of a fight that the others." The sunglasses man said, walking out of the room.

"Well then, everyone, thank you for your patience!" Luffy heard the voice of the guy with the silly clown costumes. He was still chained up, and was sitting on a bunch of boxes, like all the other people in the same cell as he was.

"In a moment, Grove 1's weekly tradition, the great Human Auction, shall commence! Our host, of course, is this man! Mr Disco!"

Luffy rolled his eyes. The guy with the stupid sunglasses was called Disco? Stupid name for a stupid person.

He heard a loud uproar. "Good day, everyone! This time, we've got quite an excellent selection of slaves for you! You're all lucky! We have a spectacular duluxe itme for later in the show! The only thing on my mind is making sure everyone here leaves with the slave they've been waiting for! Well then, let's start the auction."

Luffy glanced, hearing a door open. The clown men had come in, and dragged out a shackled lady wearing a pink dress. Luffy looked around the room he was in. There were people of all shapes and sizes, and some with several limbs, or of a different skin colouration. Some were pale, some were tattooed, but one thing remained constant – they were all shackled.

One by one, the guards started taking people out. Wails of "I don't want to be sold!" and "Please call the navy" were heard.

Luffy shivered. He didn't want to be alone. He hated being alone. Luffy slowly inched closer to a man sitting next to him, and pressed himself against the man's side.

"Hmm?" The man turned to peer down at the younger boy, surprised that a human was coming to him, a fishman, for comfort. Then again, he was an innocent child. The fishman carefully turned, before placing a hand on the child's head and another around him.

In turn, Luffy relaxed. There were people around him. He wasn't alone.

However, once they were the only two people in the room, he knew that it wouldn't be long until he was alone.

And that time came very soon.

The clown men came again, wrenching the fishman away from the small boy, leaving him along in the large, lonely, cell.

Luffy whimpered. He didn't like to be alone. But he refused to cry. Ace would call him a crybaby again.

And soon enough, they came for Luffy. They hauled the smaller boy up by the armpits, and all the kicking and screaming from Luffy did nothing to deter them.

Disco shouted, "Everyone! The next item we're going to bring out now is a super-deluxe item!"

Luffy heard a drumroll, and was dragged onto the stage. His eyes buldged, seeing so many people. He spotted a man, sitting in the centre with a goldfish bowl on his head, and took an immediate dislike to him.

"We have a devil fruit user! A young one at that, being 6 or 7 years old! The user of the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a fruit that was rumoured to be in the possession of Red-haired Shanks! Also a strong fighter too! He may not be in complete control of his powers, but he is a formidable fighter without Perfect for any coliseum battles! He also can be used as a piece of rope!" Disco declared.

Luffy scowled at that. He had already been used as a punching bag by Porchemy and a beach ball by Ace and Sabo. He did NOT want to be a piece of rope.

Saint Charloss' eyes sparkled. A young Devil Fruit user? Perfect! He was looking out for more of them to add to his Devil Fruit user coliseum team.

"And the starting bid is the price of the Gomu Gomu no Mi now! 100 million beri!"

"150 million beri!"

"200 million beri!"

"220 million beri!"

People kept bidding on the small boy. Luffy swore he heard someone say, "Oh my! That scar on his face is adorable!" His scar was supposed to be cool, dammit! Not cute!

"300 million beri! Is anyone willing to bid higher than that?" Disco asked the crowd.

"500 million beri!" The man in the goldfish bowl declared.

Luffy internally cringed. Of all the people, it had to be him.

"500 million beri! Anyone bidding higher?" Disco asked, only to be met with silence. He walked to his stand and hit it twice, "Sold! To Saint Charloss! Everyone, please come and collect your slaves!"

Luffy gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Claw of the Dragon

To Syluk: Well he has no problems watching a mermaid get chased by pirahannas for no reason. So why not? And I missed your wuestion in the FIRST chapter, but no OCs. I really dislike OCs.

To rion-rion: Thanks so much! I really appreciate it. I love stories with good grammar and I just give up on reading stories with horrible grammar and spelling. Though my spelling also sucks.

To everyone else who commented: Thank yu for all the wonderful comments! I feel really happy and nostalgic. Happy cause comments are like every fanfic writers dream (if you are not like that then IDK). And nostalgic because I remember how I felt like a year and half ago when I wrote my FIRST ever fanfic, which is Immunity. My only apology is that I can't respond to each comment seperately cause they're all very similar.

* * *

Luffy winced, hearing the sharp sounds of the metallic chains make contact with each other. He slowly opened his eyes, looking around.

He realised that he was in a cell. Again.

He had seastone chains on his wrists. Again.

He winced, and got to his feet. He rubbed his eyes, and noticed a few guards standing outside his cage.

"A kid huh?"

"Yeah. We don't have his name yet. And he's still out cold."

"Looks like he woke up though."

The guards unlocked his cell and entered.

"What's your name, brat?"

Luffy merely pouted and glared at them. It was a pretty impressive glare for a 7 year old, but the guards had already hardened themselves against all the fury and hatred of the slaves.

One of the guards sighed.

"He's just a kid. He's probably confused and scared. Give him some time."

"Dammit. You're going soft again." Another guard growled. "Your own kid has probably grown up by now."

They were just doing their jobs, dammit. They just wanted to stay alive. It wasn't like they willingly wanted to do this.

The first guard bent down. "Look kid. We don't want this any more than you do. Just tell us your name. This makes things easier for everyone."

Luffy looked into the guard's eyes, and his glare softened.

He didn't see scorn in his eyes. Just an unspoken apology and sadness. He saw a small boy, laughing happily.

He blinked, and he was back to looking at the guard. He was confused, but then he realised, _he just wants a chance. To see his kid again..._

"Lu..." He coughed. His throat felt really dry, causing the guard to hand over a small cup of water.

He gratefully drank it down. The water felt good against his parched throat.

"Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy."

The guard stood up. "Thanks a lot, kid."

They left the cell, leaving Luffy alone in the dark. Somehow, that small vision drained the smaller boy, and he drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

"A D. ? One of those silly "Enemies of God" or something? Who cares." The snot-nosed Celestial Dragon rolled his eyes, sipping his cup of soda, before spitting it out.

"I want lemon-flavoured soda! Not lime!"

"Apologies, si-"

 **Bang!**

"Clean that up. And dispose of him! How dare he talk back to me!"

* * *

"Get up you brat!" A gruff voice growled.

Luffy wearily sat up. A few men were standing in his cell, tugging at the chain attached to the collar around his neck.

Luffy winced. Now that he wasn't rubber, the metal collar against his neck was close to strangling him. His wrists, which were still chained to the wall, were also starting to bleed.

He coughed. Why was the man so stupid? He was still chained to the wall, dammit.

"Stupid stubborn brat! Why won't you move!?" The man made a move, grabbing Luffy under the armpits and harshly tried to put him out of the cell.

Out of instinct, Luffy chomped down on the man's hand. It didn't help that Luffy was also starving.

The sound of bone breaking resounded throughout the hallway.

"My hand!" The man yelped, cradling the hand that Luffy had almost bitten off. Except that it no longer looked like a hand. His hand was covered in some blood, and the bone was poking through the skin where Luffy had bitten him.

He glared with anger and pain at Luffy, who laid sprawled on the ground, but his gaze was burning with fury.

"Crap. This kid is a monster!" the guard next to him yelled, taking out a stick. "Beat him into submission!"

Luffy managed to roll away from the first strike, and attempted to get up. He got on one leg shakily, before tripping on the coil of chains on the ground. He fell, his chin making contact with the ground.

And the beating began. Blows rained down on the smaller boy. Luffy managed to hold his shouts of pain, until a particularly hard blow smashed into his back.

The guy that Luffy bit yelled, "Stop it! Saint Charloss wants him branded and ready for the coliseum!"

The beatings stopped, and Luffy curled up into a ball, tears welling up his eyes.

It was then they realised that Luffy was still chained to the wall.

"Don't blame me! The brat should have said something!"

Luffy was unchained, before being deagged by the scruff of his neck into another room, as he drifted unconscious.

* * *

" - fools! How am I supposed to brand his back when it's all bloody like that!?"

Luffy groaned. He was still chained up. He was really starting to hate those chains.

"Well he's awake now. But where should we brand him?"

"His arm? It's easily visible there."

The man close to the flames shrugged, taking out the pole that was sticking out of the fire.

"Hold him down. We don't want this brand to smudge. It'll ruin the name of the Celestial Dragons."

The guards brutally pressed the smaller boy against the ground.

"Now now, let us hear your screams of agony."

Luffy's widened, and he bit on his tongue harshly to avoid screaming, but not enough to bite it off.

They wanted him to scream? Hell no!

The searing pain died down, but his arm throbbed.

The man clicked his tongue as he shoved the brand into a bucket of water. "What a defiant brat. He's every the monster you said he was."

"Take him back to the cell." As an afterthought, he added, "And muzzle him too. We don't want him to bite anyone."

"Food?"

"Get those lockable ones."

Luffy was roughly tossed back into his cell, before a muzzle was wrestled onto his face, keeping him from opening his mouth.

Luffy huddled into a ball. He glanced at the circle and four triangles that were burnt into his skin.

And he let all his tears out, quietly sobbing.

 _I'm scared._

 _Ace... where are you?_

* * *

Ace sat at the cliff, clutching the tattered straw hat to his chest.

"It's not your fault, Ace."

Garp sat down beside Ace.

"What do you mean, not my fault!? I left him alone! You probably don't even care, do you.."

Ace cut off his rambling when he saw Garp.

Garp, the Hero of the Marines, had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Luffy will definately survive. Not for me, or his hat. But for you."

 _"There isn't anyone else! I can't return to Windmill Village, and I hate those mountian bandits! If I didn't chase after you, I'll be all alone! Being alone is much worse than getting hurt!"_

 _"It isn't so bad when I'm here?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"And it would be bad if I wasn't here?"_

 _"Right."_

 _"You want me to live?"_

 _"Of course I do!"_

Ace closed his eyes, memories rushing through his head.

 _"What would you do if you met Gold Roger's kid?"_

 _"Um.. say hi? Makino told me that's how you greet people."_

Ace sighed.

"Luffy is strong, but as a big brother I can't help worrying about him! Oi, old geezer! Stop looking at me like that!"

"Haa!? You're talking back!? Come here, I'll give you a Fist of Love!"

"What!? No!? Screw you, shitty gramps!"

* * *

Sorry that Luffy's passing out so much. But he is still chained in seastone and getting beaten up ain't helping.

And doesn't he have the Voice of All Things or something?


	4. Chapter 4 - Arena

**To Guest: Thank you!**

Luffy was harshly tossed into an arena. He shakily stood up, before glancing around.

"Here is our initiation round! All the new participants have been defeated and disposed of, but now we have our last contestant!"

A man with a collar staggered into the arena. He was a large man, much larger than Garp. His eyes were glazed over, and his movements seemed mechanical.

Looking at the man, Luffy could see it every clearly. He was strong, and he was broken. Being forced to fight everyone, killing so many people, he became numb to everything around him.

"Begin!"

The man charged at Luffy, who managed to dodge the attack. Luffy tried to throw a punch, but it missed and bounced off a wall. The rebounded fist smacked the man straight in the cheek.

The punch seemed to snap the older man out of his daze, and he glared at Luffy harshly. Luffy just frowed at his arm. He still couldn't aim.

The man sent a strike with his sword towards the distracted boy, smacking aginst a wall. The force behind the attack caused Luffy to barrel into the wall, his rubber body absorbing the impact, before he bounced off the wall and into the man.

* * *

 _~Timeskip~_

* * *

Luffy was starting to understand his fruit better. Not that training with Ace and Sabo didn't help, but they did, knida refrain from beating him into a pulp. Garp... well... using Haki didn't count.

His fruit went whoosh when he did that... he had to account for the wind and the distance...

Luffy usually never thought, but if he wanted to get out of this alive, he was going to have too.

The rubber boy ducked as the sword sliced the air above his head.

He had told Shanks his punch was a strong as a pistol, right?

Luffy let his instincts run wild, stretching his arm backwards, before dealing the finishing blow on the man, **"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"**

His attack made contact, sending the man crashing into a wall, blood oozing down his head.

"Ne. The match's over, right? I beat him." Luffy asked innocently.

Charloss snorted.

"Afraid not, kiddo." The man staggered up, "This is a death match. Only those who live, win."

He did, pity the boy when his eyes widened, taking into realisation what the man had said. He felt the power the smaller boy had, and he could feel the underlying Haki the boy possessed.

Then, suddenly, as if he just thought about it, the boy's name.

Monkey D. Luffy.

The child was a D.

And suddenly, the man realised, that this boy could be the storm that all the slaves were waiting for, for "a D will always bring a storm."

The man resigned himself to his fate. The boy was strong, much stronger than him. Hell, he was getting beating up when the kid barely had a scratch on him. The match would have ended long ago, _only if the boy had been willing to kill._

He wasn't.

And that was the difference. He wanted to live, but it wasn't until he was nearing death's door that he realised that the young D didn't wish to hurt anyone permanently.

"Do it." He hissed. He was tired of this game, this game off endless slaughter for amusement. He wasn't strong enough to think about others in this insanity, but perhaps... this boy could. His willpower certainly was strong enough.

He wanted peace.

And Luffy could see that in the man's eyes, the pain, the bitterness, those small shard of his mindset, broken beyond repair.

Luffy took in a breath sharply, and closed his eyes, before sending one more **Gomu Gomu no Pistol** at the man.

He never took another breath again.

And Luffy cried, not as hard as he did when he heard of Sabo's demise, but tears ran down his cheeks like a waterfall as he was dragged out of the arena.

He got to live one more day. At what cost?

The life of another.

The realisation, that this, this was the cruelty of the Celestial Dragons, was ingrained in his mind forever.


	5. Chapter 5 - Saving

**To Matt - Um... *shuffles some notes* ... hold that question for ... a few more chapters...**

 **To inouekurosaki26 - I'm not sure how the story I sort of have in mind is similar... but you're half right... I guess?**

* * *

Months past, even though they felt like years.

Luffy had no idea how long he had been trapped in that hellhole. He couldn't even tell if it was day or night.

The only thing he knew was that he was getting stronger. The coliseum fights were forcing him to get strong, to toughen up, to effectively and dangerously utilise his fruit in battle.

Luffy also learnt how to use a sword. He wasn't good with it, but the sharpness of the blade allows him to deal with more troublesome opponents. But the Celestial Dragons refused to let him use a sword anymore since Luffy had "accidentally" almost cut off another noble's head.

Luffy soon became one of the strongest fighters that Saint Charloss ever had.

He also learnt about the Celestial Dragons. There was one, out of all of them, that Luffy was neutral to. The only Celestial Dragon that was more humane than the rest combined, the only Celestial Dragon who owned no slaves at all. Donquixote Mjosgard.

Sure, Mjosard had slaves before Luffy was forced to fight, but the gradually learnt that Mjosard had changed, ever since he came back from somewhere.

The rest of the Celestial Dragons still thought Luffy was a monster. There were above him, they starved him, beat him, whipped him, but Luffy never broke. Luffy continued to glare at them with that unreadable expression, defiantly refusing to do whatever was told of him.

They may have thought that they had complete control of him, but Luffy was also pulling the strings, in a way.

For starters, they stopped branding the slaves until they passed the initiation round, since Luffy had beaten every single new slave up. It was meaningless to waste time on a _thing_ that would just die, so only those that managed to survive were branded.

That was only the start. Since Luffy was stuck there, no reason to drag other people into this hell too.

Luffy may be harsh to all the nobles, but he was friendly enough to the rest of the slaves. He laughed, he told stories, hell he even _shared_ his food if anyone had been denied their meals.

And in turn, whenever Luffy cried out for Ace, or in guilt for killjng people, or when he was just that close to breaking, they consoled him.

And the people in charge of disposing the dead bodies of the coliseum fighters were also slaves.

And Luffy was able to save many, many people.

Innocent people that were just dragged in for fun, Luffy just pretended to beat them to a bloody pulp. Then, the other slaves would "dispose" of the "dead" body. One by one, people who were dragged in were dragges out, perfectly safe and unbranded. The only thing they knew about the younger boy was his name, Monkey D. Luffy.

Viscious pirates, Luffy didn't let them off the hook though. He refused to let them go free, since they would just hurt innocent people. He didn't want them to be slaves either, since that seriously sucked. Instead, he opted to just kill them.

Luffy didn't like killing, but seriously, it was safer for everyone he cared about.

Then one day, a boy with a cross on his chin and fuzzy brown hair was dragged in, and tossed into the cell beside Luffy's.

Luffy stared at the boy. He was older than him, but definately not an adult.

The boy groaned, and sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ne, what's your name?" Luffy pipped up.

The boy turned to stare at Luffy in confusion, "Eh?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy. What's your name?" Luffy smiled.

The boy coughed, "X Drake."

"Okay. Cool! Later, just act dead, okay?" Luffy grinned.

Drake could see in the child's eyes that he wasn't as cheerful and outgoing as he seemed. He knew he was a slave now, but _why the hell was this Luffy kid still smiling?!_

The guards that were guarding his door just said, "If you wanna get out unscathed, just do as he says."

Drake had no idea what to think. He was just in North Blue with his father's crew, when he had wandered off by accident. Some people picked him up, and since he was with pirates, assumed he had been kidnpped. Then when they had reached Sabaody, this Celestial Dragon said he wanted him, and he ended up in a cell with a bloody collar around his neck.

He did hear rumours about former slaves running about on Sabaody, but he couldn't believe them.

 _~Timeskip~_

Drake was tossed into the arena. What the hell did playing dead even mean?!

And then, on the other side, emerged Luffy, a knife in hand. Drake shruddered, I have to fight him?!

The second the signal was given to start the fight, Luffy pounced, knocking the older boy off his feet.

With a hand on his chest, Luffy raised the knife, and whispered, "Play dead."

Drake stared in fear as the knife closed down on his chest, and was ready to feel the sharp pain on his chest.

He felt bloody running down his chest, but no pain.

Prying open an eye, he saw Luffy, still sitting on top of him, the knife stuck in his other hand as blood ran out of the wound profusely.

Luffy had winced slightly in pain, but the grin was still on his face. He just pretended to be unconscious as Luffy stabbed his own hand a few more times, before getting off the older teen.

"Oh dear! It looks like this new contestant also won't survive The Savage's wrath!" The announcer yelled.

Drake refused to move even as he was manhandle like a corpse out of the arena, until a man poked him, "Kid. Ya don't have to act anymore."

Drake opened an eye carefully. Another guard was unlocking the collar around his neck. He looked down at his bloody body and winced at the amount of blood the younger boy had spilt on him. No wonder everyone thought he was dead.

The guard pointed at a chute, "That chute leads to the rubbish dump. Just jump down, and climb out through the tunnel on the left. Others should be able to help you."

"What... how..." Drake stammered. They were freaking Celestial Dragons, for gods sake. And he was able to walk out unharmed?

The guard let out a small smile. "Luffy gave us a hope. A hope that we can get out of this hellhole. For now, he just doesn't want anyone else to join him."

Drake swallowed, as he walked towards the chute. Monkey D. Luffy had saved his life. He was going to have to return the favour someday. Maybe become a marine to stop the tyranny of the Celestial Dragons and in turn, get Luffy out of there?

For now, he had to get back to his dad, no matter how much he despised it.


	6. Chapter 6 - Escape

Luffy was ready. He had this plan for months, with contingency after contingency after contingency. Months of snagging keys, left and right. Months of spreading his plan among the slaves. Months of snagging oil, candles, and stashing all over the place behind bricks.

Luffy could be smart if he wanted to, but only if he was desperate enough.

And finally, it was the time to escape.

It was the dead of night, when he initiated the plan.

The guards were sneaking around with all the stolen keys, freeing all the slaves.

Luffy himself was hiding in the shadows, taking out the surveillance Den Den Mushies and freeing other slaves. He had to make sure everyone was freed before he could start the distraction.

Soon, all the slaves were free and were gathered at various exits to escape. Luffy, being the strongest there, was spilling the flammable liquids all over the coliseum.

He was nearer to one of the less known exits, so he was to escape from there.

Striking the match, the entire coliseum went up in flames. Luffy knew he only had limited time before the entire building collapsed in on itself, but then something, or rather, someone panicking, caught his eye.

Donquixote Mjosgard.

Luffy groaned inwardly. He had completely forgotten that the particular Celestial Dragon had a weird habit of sneaking into the coliseum at night to feed some of the slaves. He couldn't save the other noble's slaves, but he tried to help.

Mjosgard looked at the boy in fear. That boy, one of Saint Charloss' slave, was scary, to say the least. He never screamed, never cried, never broke. And whenever he could, he would make an attempt at any noble's life. Whenever Mjosgard fed the underfed coliseum slaves, he always made it a point to go as far away from Luffy's cell as possible.

And now, he was at the mercy of said slave. The entire colisuem was located under Mareijois, and once the fire spread far enough, their homes would be engulfed in flames. Getting back to his home was useless, and he knew no other way out.

Luffy stared at the noble, emotionlessly, before advancing. Mjosgard looked at the boy is fear as he got closer and closer, and he braced himself for an attack.

What he did not expect, was a gentle grip on his arm.

"Come on."

Mjosgard gapped as the most terrifying slave to the rest of the nobles gently led him by the hand, through flaming walls and crumbling ceilings, straight to an exit.

He gasped, as the fresh night air entered his lungs and pushed out the flaming fumes that had entered.

"Why..." He stammered, facing the boy that had saved his life. The boy clearly hated nobles - why did he save him?

Luffy turned to him, "You're different. You try to help instead of harm. You were like them before, but you changed." He broke out into a grin, "You're a good guy! I like you!"

Mjosgard blinked, "You're gonna ...burn everyone else?"

Luffy hissed, "Nah. We sent out a 'warning' just now. If those damned nobles actual want to listen." He covered the exposed slave mark on his arm, like he wanted to tear it off.

Suddenly, Luffy froze, and pushed Mjosgard to a side as the coliseum exploded, blasting the former slave into the ocean.

* * *

 **I know I know, a lot of random crap here. But I write what I wanna! And I added Mjosgard cause why not?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Island

**To Insomniac Dormouse - Thank you so much! I always found it weird why Drake would return to being a pirate after being a marine... so this just cements it, at least for me. And hey, no matter what, Luffy's still Luffy.**

 **To Jordansdevil - Please mind the cliff. I do not wish for you to injure yourself OvO.**

 **To Guest - Thank you!**

Law scoffed. To think that Corazon was actually fooling Doflamingo... that he was just pretending to be mute... Law shook his head. What he didn't understand was what the clumsy executive had said about Ds. Enemies of the Gods? Celestial Dragons? He couldn't understand how his hidden name was even tied into the lives and fates of those damned nobles. Sure, they used his family and friends to get rich, and when the false rumours of their lead poisoning had spread, had abandoned their people. That was as far as "enemies" they were gonna get, though Law was reasonably sure that they weren't Celestial Dragons.

Well, he did owe Corazon a favour, since Corazon had covered for him two years ago. He would just keep quiet about this entire matter until he figured it out.

He blinked. If everything was an act, besides his clumsiness... did that mean that he didn't hate kids?

* * *

Law sighed. Doflamingo had brought everyone along to visit a supposed abandoned island. The island wasn't that big, he supposed, just the size of two or three large galleons stuck together. Law didn't have anything against these "field trips", as he would call it.

It was just that his muscles were aching for no reason. He didn't need to inforn everyone of his predicament, but he was sure that he had around 6 to 7 months left.

Better create havoc before his muscles failed him completely.

Upon reaching the island, he glanced around warily. He could feel someone on the island, someone strong. But at the same time, it was weak.

Very contradictary.

Apparently, Doflamingo could feel it too, and ordered everyone to stay in groups. Law was, for some reason, was paired with Corazon. He didn't know if it was because the pirate felt the need for the duo to "sort out their differences" or because he needed someone to protect Law. Either way, Law didn'r really care, unless the executive decided to kick him a couple of kilometres again.

Rosinante and Law just wandered along. Doflamingo did tell them to pick up anything of interest. Some random brightly coloured rocks, some weird colour fruit that weren't devil fruits (Corazon comfirmed it) and a small, shipwrecked boat.

Wait, what?

They went to take a closer look.

"Hmm. Looks like some sea kings got to it." Corazon commented. They were in his quiet devil fruit sphere, so no one could here them.

Law could agree. Those bite marks across the wood were huge. Definately not a land animal.

Lying next to the boat (more like a pile of broken deformed planks), they noticed a small boy wearing a white shirt, though the shirt was so torn up and charred like the boy was caught in an explosion. The boy's skin was equally burnt, and Law would have assumed that the boy was dead, based on looks and smell alone.

Emphasis on would have.

Law could feel some sort of power enamating fron the boy. A feeling of strength. The boy clearly wasn't as weak as he looked. Malnutrition maybe?

Law walked closer to take a closer look, but when he got within a metre of the boy, the boy pushed himself up on one arm. He had a wild, unfocussed look in his eyes.

Law gulped. It wasn't even the expression of a sick tired child. It was the look of someone who had been hurt so much that they wanted to hurt his perpetrators back. Definitely not a look for a little innocent looking kid like him.

It was the look he used to wear after Flevance, and was still wearing for the past few years.

Curious, Law was about to take a step closer when the boy rasped.

"Don't..."

Law watched as the boy rose to his feet unsteadily, swaying as if a small gust of wind could blow him off balance.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Rosinanate spoke up.

The boy hissed, and threw a punch at Law. Law's eyes widened. He hadn't even seen the boy move - he was so fast. Law would have gotten hit if Rosinante hadn't gotten in the way and grabbed him by the collar.

Seeing the boy land where they previously were, Law crossed the absurd idea of the boy's arm stretching out of the question. The boy was just really, really fast, faster than his eyes could keep track of. lunging at the duo. Corazon and Law swiftly sidestepped, but the boy immediately changed his posture and jumped off the tree he landed on.

The boy barrelled into the younger pirate, knocking him to the ground. Law lay sprawled on the ground, groaning in pain is as his back hit the sand, his head having being protected by his fluffy hat. The boy sat on top of his chest, making breathing hard for the sick boy.

"Get... off... me..." Law choked out. The boy wasn't that heavy... his illness was just getting the better of him.

"Law!" Corazon yelled, but stopped when he saw what the boy was doing.

The boy raised his stick like is was a knife, or a spear.

He blinked, his eyes widened, and he slowly got off Law's chest, trembling.

* * *

Luffy was confused.

He felt a prescence, and despite his body screaming at him to stay down and not move, he tried to see who was coming neat him.

Two blurs. He couldn't make out who or what they were. Just two moving blurs.

They were going to hurt him. Just like those Celestial Dragons.

"Don't... " He groaned, his throat feeling very dry.

"We're not going to hurt you." One of the blobs said.

 _Lies..._ Luffy hissed inwardly. That's what they said, right before they beat the shit out of them. _They weren't slaves...were they? They had no collar..._

When in doubt, follow your instincts.

That was the rule Luffy lived on. His instincts had told him to ignore that Mjosgard... and he ignored it... he could hear the screams...

Luffy just attacked, and knocked the smaller blob down after rebounding off a tree.

"Get... off... me..."

Luffy raised his current weapon, a rotting, sharp plank of wood. He blinked.

He was back in the coliseum, cheers and screams ringing all around. He could smell the smoke, the charred remains of those who didn't survive...

 _What am I doing?_

* * *

Rosinante watched as the smaller boy got off Law, who pushed himself up groaning.

"No no no no... I'm out... we're out... no more... the fire..." The smaller boy babbled incoherently, "They died... I lived... they burned... I'm not there... what am I even..."

Corazon helped Law up as the smaller boy collapsed, blood pooling out of his mouth.

"He must have ripped something..." Law mumbled. Corazon went to inspect the smaller boy.

He was small... really small. Definitely malnourished. Corazon inspected the boy's pockets, and found a knife. How the knife was there without stabbing the boy in the leg by accident, Corazon didn't know, but he pocketed the knife just in case. He noticed a mark on the boy's arm, and grabbed him by the same arm.

"He's got a fever." Law stated.

"We'll take him with us back to Doffy." Corazon said, carrying the boy by the arm. He hissed as he accidentally brushed against the small chain on the boy's wrist. "Kairoseki. Damm. He's a fruit user."

"Are we still taking him with us?" Law asked, confused.

"Yeah." Corazon mumbled.

* * *

"There was a kid here?" Doflamingo asked his younger brother and the young doctor.

Corazon made some gestures with his hands. Law just remained silent.

"I see... you just found him lying on the beach?"

More hand gestures.

"I thought you hated kids."

Corazon rolled his eyes.

"No point in beating up already beaten up kids, huh. Anyway, we'll just bring him back. Law, patch him up when we do. I am curious to know how he ended up on that island anyway. And I take it you know how to pick locks?"

Corazon nodded.

"Good. Just call me when the kid wakes up."

* * *

 **Alright, just to tell you guys, Luffy's suffering from a fever and he's delirious. So he's not making much sense and he can't tell what is what.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Panic Attacks

**To Jordansdevil - I'll get to it... i think...**

 **To Em - Law's my fav too! Though purely because he's a lil fluff ball.**

* * *

Luffy felt much better than last time. He groaned, and sat up, inspecting himself. His entire torso, arms and legs were covered in bandages, and he was lying in a bed? He looked at his shoulder, where his brand mark was. Lucky for him, it was also covered in bandages.

Luffy shook his head. It was pounding... full of screams of pain... of terror...

The door opened, shaking Luffy out of his daze. He stared at the smaller boy and the tall man than entered.

Something smelt wrong. Something off... something weird... something sick? His sense of smell had been heightened while trapped in the hellhole, something that was good... and bad.

The boy with the spotted hat, who said, "Oh. He's awake. Name?"

"Luffy..." Luffy replied, before coughing. He wasn't going to reveal his name yet, at least, until he knew he could trust the duo. The taller man handed him a bottle, but accidentally spilt the entire bottle on the ground. He attempted to retrieve another bottle, but he slipped and fell, smashing into the wall.

The boy in the spotted hat handed him a glass full of water, which he gulped down gratefully.

"Is he okay?" Luffy asked, pointing at the tall man still sprawled on the ground.

"Tch. He's fine." Law snorted, "He's always like that. Also, to answer your question, I'm Trafalgar Law. and he's Corazon."

The man called Corazon sat up, and lighted a cigarette.

Luffy turned to the Law. He traced the smell, the weird one of sickness, to the him. Law also had weird, white splotches on his face, and Luffy asked, "Are you okay?"

Law snorted again, "Why would you be asking that?"

"You're sick." Luffy stared at Law. Corazon's head also turned to stare at the younger kids.

"I'm no sick. I'm fine." Law grumbled.

"You're not. I can smell it on you. An illness." Luffy replied.

"What are you, some kind of animal?" Law hissed. He didn't need someone else figuring out his problems too.

"Shut up. You're sick." Luffy insisted, "Is it treatable?"

Law was just shocked at the persistence of the smaller boy.

Corazon tried to break up the argument, grabbing Law's arm and pointing to Luffy.

"Alright... anyway... he's seems fine. Just bruised, a lot, some minor broken bones, and major burns that I've patched up. Still haven't gotten that Kairoseki thing off though. Is he good to go?" Law asked the older man, who just shrugged. Corazon stood up, and proceeded to grab him by the arm.

Luffy squirmed in his grip.

 _No... not again... I got out... right?!_

"No!" Luffy yelped, wrestling out of Corazon's grip, "I won't go back." He curled up in a ball on the bed and shook.

"Go back where?" Law wondered, but a single touch by the boy sent Luffy into a frenzy.

"No! I won't go back! I got out! They burned! They died!" Luffy proceeded to cover his ears, "Stop it! Why's there so much screaming! Ace!"

Corazon was at a loss. He had no idea how to deal with the panic attack the smaller boy had, and who the hell was Ace? Law looked at the younger boy. He remembered that time when he himself was so confused, and he forced himself to cover his mouth to avoid getting caught.

He had been denied comfort when he needed it, but who was he to deny the same thing to Luffy?

Law climbed up onto the bed and placed a hand on Luffy's arm experimentally. Luffy didn't flinch, though Law was half sure that the boy was still trapped in his thoughts and hadn't even registered Law's presence. He was still babbling about fire and death and Ace.

Feelings sparked in the sick boy, feelings he thought were long gone, burnt away as did Flevance.

Without even thinking, he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy.

"You're safe now." Law mumbled in Luffy's ear.

"A-ace?" Luffy asked, blinking at Law.

"Just... rest..." Law ruffled his hand through Luffy's hair as the younger boy leaned against Law, eyes dropping, before falling asleep.

* * *

"His name is Luffy?" Doflamingo asked, reading what Corazon wrote on the paper.

Rosinante nodded, before he took out a knife.

"He had that on him... hmm... where is he now?"

More scribbles.

"Law's with him... interesting. Alright then, when he's well enough to speak, I'll have a word with him. Meanwhile, go get Baby 5 .. no... get Gladius to remove the Kairoseki cuff." Doflamingo ordered.

* * *

"So... what power's he's got?" Gladius asked Law as he removed the Kairoseki cuffs. Law huffed. "I don't know." He would have moved but... Luffy was still lying on him, and Law didn't have the heart to move the sleeping boy.

"Well... we'll find out when he wakes up... hopefully. Maybe he doesn't even have powers." Gladius shrugged, before exiting the room.

* * *

Luffy had recovered somewhat from his panic attack a couple of hours ago, so Doflamingo decided it was a good time to speak to the boy. Doflamingo stared down the smaller boy, as Corazon held Law back from trying to commit mutiny by yelling at the flamingo clad man.

"Name?"

"Luffy."

"Where you from?"

"East Blue."

"How'd you end up on that island?"

"Explosion."

Diamante sighed. The kid, Luffy, was giving the vaguest answer.

"Details, brat." Doflaming hissed. For the record, Luffy barely flinched, but he did start trembling.

"There was a fire... I was helping someone.. it exploded... I landed in a boat..." He held his head like the memory itself was giving him pain.

Law roughly tore himself away from Corazon. Baby 5 turned to him in curiosity, but he sent her his famous glare which sent her scurrying to Buffalo.

"I got out... I'm not there... I'm free now..." The boy was now in a full blown panic attack.

"Oi! Make some sense kid." Doflamingo growled, and stretched out the grab Luffy.

"Leave him alone!" Law yelled, "Give him space!"

In an instance, Luffy stretched out his arm and punched Doflamingo. He dodged, but the attack ended up hitting Trebol, who was right behind him.

"Trebol!" Doflamingo yelled. While he was distracted, Luffy had swiped Doflamingo's gun and was pointing it at said person.

Doflamingo was impressed, to say the least. Luffy was strong, and he was sneaky. Though it would be better to get him under control first.

"Leave me alone!" He yelped, flicking his eyes continuously between Baby 5, Buffalo, Doflamingo, Diamante and Trebol.

"Put the gun down!" Law yelled.

"IT HURTS WHY IS THERE SO MUCH SCREAMING!" Luffy screeched, backing into a wall and dropping the gun with a sharp yelp.

"What's with the yelling?" Gladius asked groggily, having just woke up from a nap.

"Where's Jora?" Doflamingo asked, "She should know how to take care of a kid."

"She went out on a walk with Dellinger." Pica entered, holding up a bag, "I got chips."

"Calm down!" Law was next to Luffy who was pressed up against a wall.

"THEY DIED! THEY DIED AND I LIVED! WHY DID THEY DIE? IT'S MY FAULT!" The smaller boy was now in full blown panic mode, both hands on his head and eyes closed, "IT BURNS AND THERE'S FIRE AND WATER AND IT HURTS!"

He started attacking wildly, and while most of the pirates were able to avoid the attacks, it was getting annoying. This was their home turf, dammit.

The weird thing was, that Luffy never attacked in Law's general direction, so both he and Corazon were just watching in shock as the rest of the crew dodged and deflected the attacks.

"Hmm... he probably ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Gladius mused, seeing the smaller boy's arm stretch.

Doflamingo grabbed Luffy's arm, and his body snapped back from the recoil, "Oi, stop it, brat."

Luffy looked up at Doflamingo, before screeching, "You're one of them! Let go!"

"Eh?" Doflamingo asked, confused, before he got a foot to the face. He dropped the small boy in shock, rubbing his face. "Why you - "

Law promptly snatched Luffy up, and glared at Doflamingo, "I said he has a panic attack and not to get near him."

Doflamingo grinned, "Law, I didn't expect you to get attached to anyone."

"I'm not attached." Law growled, patting Luffy on the head as the younger buried his face into Law's chest, crying.

"Anyone would say otherwise, Law." Buffalo mocked lighty.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Rosinante chased Law and Luffy away to the infirmary.

"Young master, what are we gonna do with that kid?" Diamante asked.

A large grin crept onto Doflamingo's face, "We keep him. He's a strong fighter, and the marines would feel bad about fighting another child."

Rosinante sighed. He had hoped that Doflamingo would kick the child out or something. And he couldn't even try to chase Luffy away cause first, in the few hours he met him, Law was attached, not matter how much he tried to deny it, and secondly, the boy was already injured.

He was just going to have to keep an eye on him.

* * *

 **Well... review?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Learning

**To Jordansdevil - You're welcome. Have another!**

 **To inouekurosaki26 - Mhm!**

 **To G - Thank you very much!**

* * *

"Eat up." Baby 5 said, placing a plate with carrots, rice and potatoes on it. Staring at the plate, the boy nibbled cautiously on a carrot. "Ne ne, it's not poisoned you know!" Trebol tried to convince the boy to eat.

"Sorry... not really hungry..." Luffy mumbled. He wanted to eat, dammit, but somehow, he didn't feel like it. He finished off four slices of carrots before he sighed, "Thanks for the food."

"You're eating just that?" Buffalo asked, incredulously. Seriously, he ate even less food than the pigeons outside the house.

"Yeah..." Luffy made an attempt to leave the table, but Law poked him, "You need to eat. Your ribs are showing."

Luffy shook his head, and Law kept prodding, "Just one more carrot?"

"Fine." The rubber boy carefully chewed up the vegetable, before swallowing.

"Come on. I think Corazon has your knife."

* * *

Luffy was a monster in battle, the Donquixote Pirates soon learnt. Doflamingo was right in that aspect.

Every punch, every slash, was aimed to kill. These were pirates, not innocent civillians, so Luffy just went all out. One punch, one stab, aimed for the heart, major arteries, the spine, each attack was aimed to kill the target instantly. They were lucky that Law was ill, or they would have a duo of important organ targeting children on their hands.

They were also lucky that Luffy never got his hands on a sword permanently. The last time Diamante's sword had gotten into Luffy's hands during a fight, just for fun (they couldn't believe Luffy could even carry his sword, let alone use it proficiently in battle), almost half the pirates that they were fighting were taken down by the small boy alone.

What neither of them could understand was how the boy got so strong. According to Doflamingo's sources, Luffy had grown up on an island in East Blue, disappeared for about a year, then reappeared in North Blue.

Somehow, whenever they dwelved into that matter, some marine would come knocking. Seriously, it seemed like whether he was a Shichibukai or not, marines would still be hot on their trail. Maybe they should investigate that first.

* * *

The first night Luffy woke up screaming in the infirmary, Gladius had tried to stop him. Doflamingo could get rather cranky when he didn't get enough sleep, so everyone tried to do their best to ensure that their captain was well rested.

"Oi! Kid! Kid! Luffy! Wake up, dammit!" Gladius had no luck in stopping the noisy boy, hell he even attacked in his sleep, for gods sake, biting and punching and kicking.

"What's going on?" Jora entered the room, rubbing her eyes, "Noisy brat. He'll wake the young master. How the hell is Law still sleeping?"

The young doctor was exhausted, sleeping on a large sofa in the infirmary. He had to take care of Gladius and Buffalo's wounds, and his sickness wasn't helping one bit.

Rosinante, who had also woken up, entered the room. Groggily, he picked the screaming boy up and tossed him onto the sofa. To everyone's shock, the younger boy curled up beside Law, his screaming slowly dying down as he nestled himself into the crook of Law's arm, before sleeping. Silence fell over everyone.

Law peeked open an eye to see who it was. After realising it was Luffy, he rolled over, and placed an arm on the younger boy before felling asleep again.

"How did you know that would work?" Gladius asked Rosinante, who just shrugged and trudged back to his room.

* * *

"Ne... I never told anyone about this but..." Luffy started, sitting with Law under a tree. Rosinante was sitting beside them, smoking a cigarette. Doflamingo had brought the others out on another pillaging mission, leaving the trio behind because, one, Luffy had gotten a nasty gash on his chest trying to save Baby 5 and Buffalo from drowning, Law's condition was getting worse, and third, Rosinante had volunteered to watch the boys.

Normally, they would have found it weird, after all, Corazon was known for his hatred of children. But they realised, since the day Corazon dragged Law away, he had become... attached... to the boy, and by extension, Luffy, since Law seemed fond of the younger boy.

"Hmm? What is it?" Law opened an eye to look at the younger. He refused to admit it, but the younger boy was just like Lami - young, innocent, looked up to him. He wasn't able to save Lami, but he was determined to, at least, help Luffy.

"My full name... is Monkey D. Luffy."

Rosinante turned to looked at the smaller boy. Another D.?

"I... can't trust the flamingo guy... or the others... but I feel like I can trust you." Luffy turned to the Rosinante. It was no secret that Luffy trusted Law with his life. Law was just gapping at him. He was a D. too? Like him?

Rosinante sighed, he was going to have to get this other D. out of Doflamingo's hands too. Not just because he was a D... but also because like Law, he was attached to the kid. He wanted him to smile, not the sad smile that he always wore, but a genuine smile.

Rosinante made up his mind. Law had 6 months left. He was taking both D.s with him.

* * *

 **Review?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Corazon

**To Jordansdevil - Yep. He definitely has his work cut out for him. And thank you!**

* * *

"Corazon! Get back to the ship! Tsuru is here again! I swear, these marines are just trying to find a reason to strip me of my Shichibukai title." Doflamingo hissed.

Rosinante stared dumbly at his older brother. He had to take advantage of this confusion, fast.

* * *

"Oi oi oi! This is kidnapping!" Law screeched, being tied up on a small boat being piloted by Rosinante, struggling to undo the ropes.

Luffy just sat beside him, looking down at the water, and gulped. He was a Devil Fruit user, dammit. Rosinante didn't tie him up because he wouldn't do anything stupid, supposedly.

"Untie me! Hey!" Law yelled, "Corazon, you jerk! I'll make you pay for this!"

He started trashing, and the small boat they were on started swaying precariously.

"Ne, Law nii-chan, stop it! The boat will sink!" Luffy cried out, clinging onto Law as some sea water splashed into the boat.

"Say something! Hey... wait what?" He turned to Luffy.

"Eh? I just said stop making the boat sway, Law nii-chan." Luffy tilted his head cutely.

Law turned red and passed out.

"Eh? Law-nii?!" Luffy panicked, poking the older boy, who just spluttered, "He... called... me... nii-chan..."

"Bele bele bele.." The Den Den mushi started ringing.

"Are you going to pick it up?" Luffy asked Corazon, who lit a cigarette, "Is it the pink guy?"

"Pick it up!" Law recovered his senses, "I said pick it up! Doflamingo! Help! What are you going to do to us!?" Law started yelling at Corazon, this time not making so much movements.

"It's noisy!" Luffy covered his ears, and Law shut his mouth immediately.

* * *

Law and Luffy were fast asleep, lying on the boat. Law was still tied up, and Luffy's rubber arm was also wrapped around the sick boy.

Seeing the duo was asleep, Rosinante faced his Den Den Mushi and started punching in some numbers. This woke up Law, who glared at Corazon.

"Are you calling Doflamingo?" Law hissed, so as to not wake the sleeping rubber boy up.

 _"Rice crackers!"_

"Rice cracker pellets, it's me." Corazon said into the snail phone, ignoring Law who was glaring holes into his face.

 _"Oh. Rosinante, isn't it?"_

"I'm taking a break from my mission for a while."

 _"Oh? Are you in trouble?"_

"No. It's personal."

 _"Okay. How are the kids? Are they still there even though you're giving them a hard time?"_

"I don't think those four will leave any time soon. They are mostly in pairs."

 _"The Family is quite infamous now. Be careful._

"Yes."

 _"I entrust this case to you so do whatever you like. Keep me updated."_

"Got it. I'll send you the details in writing."

Rosinante put down the Den Den Mushi.

"Where were you calling just now? You said mission! Are you a Marine or something!?" Law yelled, unintentionally waking the rubber boy up.

"You don't like the Marines?" Corazon asked, already knowing the answer. After all, Law was from Flevance, the entire tragedy starting because of the World Government.

"People connected to the Marines make me sick!" Law yelled.

"I'm not a Marine." Corazon replied.

"Really?" Law question.

"Ne... Law-nii..." Luffy whimpered, "Do you... hate me?"

"No? Why would I hate you?" Law blurted out, and saw the amusement in Corazon's eyes, "I'm not attached, dammit!"

Tears welled up in Luffy's eyes, "Jii-chan... he's a marine... you said people connected to the Marines makes you sick... so you must hate me!"

"EH!? I... didn't mean it like that!" Law panicked to calm the crying boy, "I meant I don't like marines!"

"Then... you ... like me?" Luffy asked, eyes still brimming with tears.

"Of course! You're like a little brother to me..." Law trailed off when he realised what he said.

"Who's your jii-chan?" Rosinante asked. Monkey D. Garp did barge into Sengoku's office a lot while he was calling, wailing about his adorable missing grandson and his other grandson Ace was so angry all the time, but this had to be too much of a coincidence. Since when did Garp-san even get a girlfriend?

"Eh... Garp? My jii-chan is Garp." Luffy frowned. "He tries to make me a marine and beats me up with his Fist of Love and beats Ace and Sabo... " Luffy trailed off.

Sabo died.

Sabo died at the hands of a Celestial Dragon.

Law just nudged Luffy, and tried to comfort the boy as much as he could without the usage of his hands. Damned Corazon still refused to untie him.

"Your... jii-chan... is Garp?!" Rosinante exclaimed.

"Hai." Luffy said, turning to the ropes on Law.

"Garp?!"

"Yes"

"GARP!?"

"Yes! What's wrong with you, are you stupid?!" Luffy hissed, grabbing the knife that Rosinante had left lying carelessly on the bottom of the boat to free Law.

There was no reply, and a loud splash was heard.

"EHH!? CORAZON! HE FELL INTO THE WATER!" Luffy screeched, diving off the boat to rescue the other Devil Fruit user.

"Luffy! You baka! You can't swim either!" Law had no choice but to dive into the water to save both hammers.

* * *

"I do not want to go to hospital!" Law struggled in Corazon's grip, as he was carried to a hospital on an island they had landed on.

"Ne, Law-nii, your illness is curable right? So we have to go to a hospital to get it cured!" Luffy grinned.

"Eh?" Law turned to Luffy. He didn't know whether to tell Luffy the truth, or lie to him. Either way, the outcome wouldn't be good.

"This illness I have... it's uncurable! My father was the best doctor in the world, but even he didn't know how to cure it." Law said.

"Eh?! But anyway, let's try the hospital. Maybe they can cure it."

Law sighed. He couldn't talk Luffy out of it.

"And if they refuse, I'll just beat em up!" Luffy said happily.

Luffy still had the knife they had found him with. Gladius was more that willing to make a sheath for it ever since Buffalo had tricked Corazon into drinking steaming hot tea (again), making the executive spit out his tea out at Luffy, who happened to be sitting on the window. Startled, the boy had fallen out the window, and trying to avoid hitting Diamante, who was walking beneath, Luffy had swerved. The entire incident left Luffy with his knife accidentally stabbed in his thigh and Buffalo sent hurtling several kilometers into a junkheap.

Nevertheless to say, Law was worried sick.

Besides a knife, Luffy also carried a pipe, which he also found in the junkheap. Luffy was surprisingly good with the pipe, even better than he was with a sword or a knife.

"Stop acting so predictably like a normal kid." Corazon grumbled, "I'm going to cure your disease! I'm going to take you to every single hospital!"

"Luffy! Tell him it's useless!" Law yelled, but sadly, Luffy sided with Corazon.

"Hey look! A large hospital! They'll cure you!" Luffy yelled excitedly.

* * *

 **Review?**


	11. Chapter 11 - Unhospital Hospitals

**Note - I made a mistake in chapter 5. Luffy was a slave for a couple of months, not years.**

* * *

"AMBER LEAD DISEASE!?" The doctor screeched.

"It's been around for a while, do you have medicine for it?" Rosinante asked, crossing his arms. Sitting on his lap, Luffy followed Rosinante's posture, and tried to look as intimidating as possible, though he just looked adorable trying to frown.

"Excuse... me... but where... are you from?" The doctor stuttered.

"Flevance..." Law mumbled, looking away. He already knew what was going to happen.

"THE WHITE TOWN!?"

"YIKES! NO! I'M GOING TO GET INFECTED! BRING ME ANTISEPTIC AND A GAS MASK NOW! AND CALL SECURITY AND THE GOVERNMENT!"

"Forget it." Law gulped, getting off the chair.

"Law!" Rosinante yelled.

"See? I'm not even human anymore!" Law hissed, and he ran out of the hallway.

"WHITE MONSTER! PLEASE LEAVE, I BEG YOU!"

"Hey you! How dare you bring such a kid here?! How many patients do you think we have!?"

"SHUT UP! How dare you make Law-nii cry!" Luffy leapt off Rosinante's lap, faster than anyone could blink, and took out his pipe. He bashed both doctors into the wall.

 _"Emergency announcement... we have a child with the Amber Lead Disease in this hospital..."_ Was blared over the loudspeakers.

"Law-nii!" Luffy called, racing after the older boy. "Oi, Corazon! Hurry up!"

Law was just in Luffy's sights, as doctors, patients, marines, parents, children even, screamed as Law ran by.

"WHITE MONSTER!" "GET AWAY FROM US!" "FREAK!"

Luffy saw red. He didn't know what he was doing. Screams of shock and pain rang out as Luffy raced to Law's side, for what reasons, he didn't know why, before Rosinante caught the two smaller boys with his large hands and stomped out of the building in a rage.

For once, he didn't trip, or set himself on fire.

Instead, he set the entire hospital on fire.

* * *

Rosinante stared, as Law ran down the hallway. He could hear the screams of fear, disgust, against the poor, sick boy. Law... he was just a child. He didn't do anything to warrant the hate of anyone.

Then, he watched as Luffy chased after Law, smashing anyone, everyone, young or old alike, anyone who even uttered a bad word about Law. All of them ended up with their heads stuck in the walls, or peeling off and crumpling to the ground with a crack and blood as proof of where their skulls kissed the walls harshly.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. These people were too much.

He grabbed the two boys, and hastily made his way out. With his free hand, he plucked his cigarette out of his mouth, and lightly, tapped it against the potted plants that lined the hallways of the hospital, sprinkling the burning ashes over the leaves.

He watched with a solemn mirth as the flames danced throughout the hospital.

They deserved it. F*ing pieces of shit.

* * *

"That was a bad hospital." Rosinante said, with Law in one hand and Luffy walking on the ground beside him, holding one of Law's hands. His bloody pipe was hung on his back. "I'm sorry. Did it bring back bad memories?"

"That's why I told you! I don't wanna go to a hospital!" Law cried out, tears brimming in his eyes and he used his free hand to cling to his hat.

"That one was terrible. But I'm sure they'll be a good doctor in the next one." Rosinante said.

* * *

"Let's go to the next one. You'll get cured in the next one!"

* * *

"Look, Law! The people in this town look kind!"

* * *

"This is a horrible hospital! The next one will work for sure!"

* * *

"It's okay Law! The next one can cure you!"

* * *

"We'll find a doctor for you in the next island, kay?"

* * *

There wasn't.

Every single hospital they went to, the second they mentioned "Amber Lead", it seemed like everyone just shut off. No pity for the fourteen year young boy, who was barely in his teens and he knew he was dying.

Just fear. Fear that they would get infected.

They were met with crossed fingers, den den mushi calls to the government, panicking and screaming doctors, yells of fear. Hell, in all of the hospitals they went to, all of them refused treatment for the teen. Just because of a disease.

That wasn't even contagious, gods be damned.

2 months left. That's all Law had, and Rosinante wished, to his supposedly godly ancestors, to whatever god that threw lightning and thunder about during storms like a tantrum, that salvation for Law could be found.

* * *

"AMBER LEAD DISEASE! BE GONE!" A doctor screeched, reaching out for the very-conveninetly-placed scalpels and threw them at Law.

Stunned, the boy sat there. The first one nicked Law across the cheek, before he was harshly shoved out of the way by a small rubber boy.

Five scalpels found themselves stuck in Luffy's body.

"Luffy!" Law yelled.

"I'm fine, Law-nii!" Luffy gave a small grin, and carefully extracted the blades from his skin. As each blade left his skin, a trail of blood formed.

"How dare you call yourself a doctor?! Screw you!" Rosinante demanded, knocking the doctor out.

He promptly snatched up a roll of bandages sitting on the table, grabbed Law, and dragged him out of the hospital.

As for Luffy, he was wrecking the hospital in a rage.

* * *

"Corazon... Luffy... not only have I not been cured, but I'm also at my limit..." Law trembled, tears rolling down his cheek as he tried to bandage Luffy's cuts.

"Nonsense. Stop whining. You'll be cured at the next one." Corazon said.

Luffy just stared at the teardrops, and wiped them off Law's cheek, "Ne.. Law-nii... we'll find a cure, okay?"

"It's either find the cure or death! Your life is on the edge now!" Rosinante backed Luffy up, "Stay strong!"

"Why do you even bother about me!? I'm not even considered human! I'm a monster! I'm worthless!" Law cried.

"Who cares!?" Luffy retorted, "I don't care if you were a demon or cyborg or a skeleton or a reindeer or a tanuki! You're still Law-nii!"

Rosinante blinked as the younger boy snaked a rubber arm around Law's waist, before pulling him in for a hug. He watched as Law blinked out more tears, and he let out a small smile, before enveloping the duo in a feather clad hug.

* * *

Law was out of time.

1 month left.

Rosinante sighed, sitting at a cliff, before guzzling down some sake.

"What am I doing? I'm making the poor kid repeatedly relive the tragedy, and he hasn't gotten any better... is it because he's a D." He glanced behind him, to the fourteen year old from Flevance, and the seven year old that they had picked up on that island.

Law was lying on the ground, sleeping. Luffy was curled up behind him, his rubber limbs wrapped around Law tightly.

"No... I don't care about that anymore! I have...been feeling so sorry for him... Law... I'm sure you don't want this idiot who just keeps hurting you to say something like this... You're still a rude little boy... but hearing you say, "I'm going to die soon" is so heartbreaking... You stabbed me that day... but it didn't hurt at all...I knew you were the one in pain! You poor thing, Law!" Rosinante sighed, before breaking down quietly into tears.

Behind him, Law flinched slightly, shocked at Rosinante's words. Sensing Law shift, Luffy pulled Law closer, and snuggled his head into Law's chest.

Law let out a few tears, before going back to sleep.

* * *

 **Ye... review?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Another Fishbowl

**HAahaha sorry for a late update. School started and I'm a mess.**

* * *

"Cora-san! Hey! Cora-san!" Law poked the sleeping older man. Luffy snapped his head, looking at Law and Rosinante while munching on a burnt piece of bread, courtesy of Law.

Rosinante opened his eyes, focussing on the sick boy, "Breakfast is ready."

He gapped, his eyes popping out of his eye sockets and his mouth open.

"WHAT IS WITH THAT FACE!?" Law screeched.

"You... just called me Cora-san!" Rosinante stammered.

"Shut up and eat breakfast!" Law screamed.

"Shihihi!" Luffy laughed, and rocketed himself towards the duo, wrapping them in a huge rubbery hug.

"Luffy no! Careful! You'll spill the- CORA-SAN YOUR FEET! LUFFY IT'S NOT FUNNY! STOP LAUGHING! YOU TOO CORA-SAN!"

* * *

"Alright... where's the hospital?" Rosinante looked around, Law tied to his back and holding Luffy by the hand.

"Everyone get down." A man with sunglasses said, as the townspeople scampered to get down on their knees.

"Corazon... what's going on?" Law asked weakly. Luffy was equally confused.

"Shit." Corazon cursed, and hurriedly untied Law from his back and set him on the ground, before getting on his hands and knees, "Just do as I do. And don't make a sound. Luffy, don't attack or do anything, even if you see someone get hurt or killed."

Law quietly followed, and Luffy did the same. He was still confused though.

* * *

Saint Jalmack walked down the street, two slaves trailing behind him in chains.

Everyone was on their hands and knees. As expected. After all, he was a Celestial Dragon. He deserved all the respect.

Then, his eye was caught by a speck of yellow. Under a dark red hood, sat a mop of blonde hair.

He hated blonds. Ever since that damned child sailing a pirate ship crossed his a few months ago at Dawn Island. He clicked his tongue and stomped noisily to the blond and ripped off the hood.

* * *

 _Shit._ Rosinante thought. He didn't know what he had done to insult this Celestial Dragon, but he had better keep quiet.

He held in a groan in pain as a foot connected with his stomach.

"I hate blonds like you!" Saint Jalmack screeched, kicking the pirate-marine a few more times. Luffy went over to help him, but he was held back by Law, who was staring in shock.

"Blonds are always getting in my way!" Another kick.

"Even that damned kid in East Blue!" He felt his shoulder dislocate as it smashed against the pavement.

"Some stupid pirate kid with bloody goggles!"

He brandished out a gun, "Do you know what I do with those that get in my way?"

Luffy growled. Blonde. Kid. Goggles.

 _He killed Sabo._

The gun clicked.

 _Bang!_

Rosinante winced and stiffled a yelp of pain as a bullet buried itself in his side.

"Cora-san!" Law couldn't help himself and lunged at the fallen man, trying his best to stem the bleeding.

"What's this? A kid?" Saint Jalmack growled, before kicking Law in the back. Law tumbled to the ground, before coughing.

Luffy hissed. _How dare he!_

"How dare you interfere! Don't you know who I am!? I am a Celestial Dragon, the blood of the creators of this world run in my blood! How dare - "

A fist found its way into Jalmack's face.

Gasps rang out throughout the plaza.

"Luffy..." Rosinante muttered quietly.

"What - How dare you - " Jalmack tried to get back up, but he was punched in the chest. Blood spilled out of his mouth.

"Shut up. No one wants to hear you."

The entire area grew silent almost immediately, the dark aura around the small boy growing so thick and heavy, no one even dared to move.

The oblivious Celestial Dragon, sat up, clutching his bloody nose. He attempted to glare at the younger boy, but found himself frozen. He looked into the abyss that was the small boy's eyes, his fists covered in blood, his blood. His diving, godly blood. He tried to twitch, make a sound, call his guards, but couldn't move a single muscle.

Some people fell over, unconscious.

Luffy took out his knife and pressed it against the Dragon's throat, drawing a bit of blood.

"This is for what you did to Sabo, to Ace, to my Jii-chan!" Luffy growled, "I won't kill you, because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve a quick death." Luffy then stalked off, grabbing the shocked Corazon and Law, before walking away.

It took a while for that aura to dissipate completely.

"What are you doing, you fools!" Jalmack hissed, as his guards passed him a tissue for his bloody nose, "Call the government! I want that child's head presented to me on a silver platter!"

* * *

"Luffy... what..." Corazon stuttered, all patched up by Law. He knew he was there, and had seen everything, but he was still flabbergasted at what had happened. Law was sitting on Rosinante's lap, his head on Luffy's shoulder as he slept.

"He killed Sabo-nii." Luffy stated bluntly.

Law yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Shocked by the movement, Corazon flinched and the cigarette fell onto the small wooden boat they were in, setting it on fire.

"Eh! CORA-SAN!" Luffy screeched, as the fire somehow jumped onto the bandage on his arm.

"YOU BAKA!" Law screamed, grabbing Rosinante's feathery coat and tossing it into the sea to soak up the sea water, before tossing it back onto the boat with Luffy's help to extinguish the fire. "You are forbidden to smoke on the boat again!"

"Back to the topic at hand... Luffy, you know that defying a Celestial Dragon means that the wrath on the marines would be brought down on you, right?" Rosinante said.

"I don't care. He killed Sabo-nii and made everyone sad." Luffy snorted.

"Why didn't you kill him then?" Law asked.

"Cause Ace-nii would want to kill him too, and if I killed him first, Ace-nii would punch me." Luffy grinned.

Rosinante screeched internally at how blunt the two children were.

"Oh great." Corazon sighed, "I swear, if I didn't know better, I'd say that he's a D. too..."

"D.? What's so important about that?" Luffy asked.

Rosinante flinched. Did he say that out loud. "There are people born with the initial D. that are said to be the enemies of the gods, or the Celestial Dragons. They are usually known for going against them."

"Tch. I hate those stupid dragons!" Luffy stuck out his tongue.

"Ne... Luffy... what's that?" Law asked curiously, poking Luffy on the arm, "We found you with that mark, but I didn't ask since we were kind of busy with other stuff..."

Rosinante widened his eyes. The first time, Luffy was covered in so much dust and was so badly burnt, he barely even make out there was a mark. And after than, it was bandaged up almost all the time.

"That's ..." Rosinante trailed off, not wanting to reveal it if Luffy wasn't okay with it.

Law cocked his head in confusion.

"Yeah. The mark of the Celestial Dragon." Luffy blinked at them emotionlessly.

Law didn't like this. He was so used to Luffy being so full of emotion, whether it be happiness, sadness, anger - Luffy always expressed his emotions and thoughts like an open book. Now, it was like he was trying to read that book and the pages were all empty. Hell, there wasn't even a cover to that book.

Then he remember, Rosinante had mentioned it. "That tall bubble head guy?"

Luffy nodded, and Law tried to stop him before he said anything, "It's okay if you don't wanna say it..."

"I'll tell you cause I trust you guys." Luffy looked at both at them, "I told you, that fat guy killed Sabo-nii. Then we were searching for him and these random guys beat me up and then I was chained and then sold and chained again and I had to fight at the coil... something."

Rosinante hissed. He had heard of the coliseum through his adopted father. He didn't expect this young child to have gone through that. No wonder he was so strong and unpredictable.

Luffy unconsciously rubbed the burn mark.

"Then... I tried to help other people, and then we set the place on fire... but... but..." Tears were welling up in his eyes. "I.. saved someone... and everyone else... died..."

Law's amber eyes glinted. he had read the newspapers after Doflamingo had carelessly left it on the dining table. He had read about a major explosion at Mareijois and that all the escaped slaves had either been killed by the secondary explosion, suspected to be caused by a series of bomb collars exploding, or by drowning.

 _Well. Most of them._ He corrected.

Rosinante didn't know how Luffy knew everyone else had died. But he did see self-loathing and guilt gnawing away at Luffy's soul.

A soul that should be white, pure and innocent. Not one that had been rotting away at the horrors of the world.

"I... didn't want to tell you... I thought you would hate me... " Luffy wiped his tears away.

Law gulped. He didn't know. No wonder the boy had so many panic attacks.

Rosinante sighed. Luffy had been so close to a Celestial Dragon, the ones that had forced him to take a more violent approach in order to survive. If Garp-san heard about this, he would definately throw a fit...

He put two and two together. _Shit._

"WAIT, YOU'RE A D. TOO!?" Corazon shrieked. How had he not made the connection until now?

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean!" Luffy yelled back, his guilt pushed aside to make way for a childish retort.

"I mean, you have a D. in your name!"

"Yes, I agree, you're mean!"

"What! I'm talking about your name, brat!"

"Don't call me a brat, you black-feathered bird!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

"You burnt the boat!"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"You were putting that flaming stick in your mouth!"

"It's called a cigarette, you brat!"

"Cora-san! Don't teach him that!" Law yelled, poking the still-injured man in the ribs.

"Oww! Law!"

* * *

Sengoku sighed as the news reached his ears. This Celestial Dragon wanted a kid. A freaking kid. Some Den Den Mushi's had managed to catch a picture of the kid that supposedly beaten him up. He didn't even look to more than 8 years old, for goodness sake! And was that Rosinante-kun with him?!

Garp barged into his office, creating a hole in his wall.

"Dammit, Garp! Use the door!"

"Nope." Garp picked his nose, "It's not awesome enough. Plus, you said you got your first message from those damned Celestial Dragons since you got promoted to Fleet Admiral?"

"Yeah. This kid," Sengoku passed him the bounty poster of the small kid, "Supposedly beat one up... um... Garp?"

One moment, Garp was staring idly at the paper, the next, he was looking at it like his eyes were about to roll right out his sockets.

"SENNY-BOY!" Garp crushed Sengoku into a massive hug, "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"GARP! LET GO OFF ME, YOU IDIOT!" Sengoku snarled, turning red at the same time. He knew Garp didn't mean it in that way, but he really hoped that no one would walk into his office.

* * *

"Eyy! Shanks! Ya gotta look at this!" Benn shoved a piece of paper into the drunkard's face.

"Benn... It's too early for reading..." Shanks whined, as Benn sighed, "It's noon, you idiot. Look who's on it."

Shanks rubbed his eyes and focussed on the paper in front of him.

The sea kings around the ship swam away in terror as a loud, "WHAT THE HELL!?" rang out throughout the boat, as if a loud drunkard had just seen something shocking and there was no one to stop him from expressing his disbelief.

* * *

"Wood Slap-san!" Makino called out. She had just gotten the daily newspaper, and had rushed out of her bar in a shock at what she saw.

"I take it you saw as well?" Wood Slap replied.

"Yes! You're not unhappy to see it?" Makino asked in confusion.

"Now... I'm just glad he's still alive." Wood Slap sighed.

* * *

"Ace!" Dadan shoved a piece of paper in his face.

"EH? What the hell is this!" Ace ripped the paper off his face, before looking at it.

A grin formed on his face, as he cheered and cried and hugged every bandit in the shack as he ate a chunck of meat.

"Dammit Ace! Cheer or cry or hug or eat! Make up your mind!" Dadan shrieked, tears streaming down her face. She would have said she had dust in her eyes, but in reality, she was glad.

* * *

"Oi oi oi, what is wrong with these marines -yoi?" Marco asked, as he read the newspaper.

"Sup, mah flaming chicken bro!" Thatch laughed, as he latched an arm around the blonde.

"Not now Thatch...-yoi..." Marco sighed, putting the paper down slightly to glare at the other commander. Izou took the opportunity to lean over Marco's shoulder to peek at the paper.

"Seriously? How old is he even!?" Izou asked in shock, making the other commanders and even Whitebeard turn to look at the trio.

"Yeah. Another kid. Didn't they put a bounty on another kid called Nico Robin like... ten years ago -yoi?" Marco grumbled.

Thatch then looked at it.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Dragon held up a piece of paper affectionately, as he read the paper.

"Hahahah!" Sabo laughed, and Koala shushed him, "Look, what are you reading?"

"This Celestial Dragon guy got beat by a kid!" Sabo grinned.

"Huh?" Koala peeked over the ten year old's shoulder to look at it, "Alright, why do you seem so happy about it?"

"He deserved it! Luffy is so awesome!"

"He did? Why? And Luffy? You know him?" Koala asked.

Sabo was just about to respond, but those emotions of pride vanished just as quickly as they came, "I... don't know... I felt like I remembered something..."

* * *

"Hands up! You're Nico Robin, right?" A man held up a gun to her temple, "Surrender, and we won't hurt you as much as if you struggle."

Robin just looked interestedly at the paper. A kid had a bounty, just like she had when she was that age.

* * *

Drake sighed at the bounty paper fluttered to his feet as he was mopping the floor. A familiar face stared back at him.

It was him.

If he had a bounty, that means that he had gotten out.

Drake let out a grin. Someday, he'll find the kid.

* * *

"Fuffuffuffu... Looks like that little brat found some trouble..." The pink-feathered Shichibukai laughed.

* * *

"Crap..." Corazon sighed as he opened the newspaper.

"What is it?" Law and Luffy leaned over his shoulders.

"Wow..." Law gapped, as Luffy just shrieked, "WHAT!?"

* * *

 **"Celestial Slayer" Luffy**

 **Wanted Alive**

 **100,000,000**

 _"Just a few hours ago, this child was seen beating up an innocent Celestial Dragon as he was on a holiday to the North Blue. After punching him several times, he left the scene, leaving the Celestial Dragon with a bloody nose and a few broken ribs._

 _He is also the suspected cause of the explosion at Mareijois a few months ago. Marines and civilians should all be on the lookout for this wicked child."_

* * *

 **Sup guys.**

 **Review?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Black Flamingo

**I sprained my ankle by playing volleyball.**

 **And I'm still playing. HA**

* * *

 **To Tobalerone and SinOfTheFox - Thanks! I was just doing my homework on day and POP this just appeared in my head and it just kinda stuck!**

 **To Blackstriker94 - Honestly, Luffy is just never as dumb as he seems. Innocent, definitely. But not dumb. I'm thinking more along the lines of since Luffy had a kinda stressful childhood with Garp, his brain is making up for it by doing things he would do as a child in his teenage body. Plus, his body can take it so why not?**

 **To yukino76 - Tons of em in this world. And it depends on what your definition of okay is.**

 **To Werva - Um... I haven't decided.**

 **To buterflypuss - Thank you!**

* * *

After the incident, Corazon knew they had to be much more careful.

It seems that whatever Luffy did, it had rendered the surveillance Den Den Mushis unable to capture pictures of both Law and himself during the assault, but beforehand, both his and Luffy's pictures have been snapped. Now that Luffy had a bounty, they couldn't risk him being alone anywhere, as well as showing his face.

A kid with a hundred million beri bounty was a pretty sweet offer to most bounty hunters.

Luffy was by no means _weak_. He could probably take on anyone that tried to claim his head. Rosinante would gladly let him do that. Only problem was that it would attract unnecessary attention to him and the two children.

And they couldn't afford that. Law's time was running out.

* * *

One by one, hospitals burned.

The perpetrators were a tall blond and a small figure in a cloak.

All hope seemed to be lost.

Until Rosinante got two calls, one from Sengoku, one from his _darling_ brother Doflamingo.

The Ope Ope no Mi.

* * *

Rosinante cheered as he carried Law and spun in circles.

"CORA-SAN! PUT ME DOWN! What are you so happy about anyway!?" Law screeched. Luffy tried to help him, and latched onto Rosinante's arm. He didn't have the strength to stop the much larger, taller, energetic man, and it resulted in him arm being wound tightly around the two older males.

Finally coming to a stop, Rosinante grinned, "It's good news, Law! You have a chance to survive! Forget about foolish doctors! If we get the Ope Ope no Mi, we'll be able to cure your Amber Lead Disease!"

"What's that?" Law asked, helping Luffy carefully untangle his arms.

"A Devil Fruit?" Luffy tilted his head.

"Yep! It gives you the ability to modify human bodies! You can perform miraculous operations and even cure unknown diseases with it!" Rosinante cheered.

"I don't believe that magic crap!" Law spat out. As if eating a fruit could do that!

Corazon pulled on Luffy's cheek, "Look!"

Law blinked. Then he realised. Corazon's ability to make things quiet, Luffy's rubber body, he had grown so used to it that he didn't even realise anything was wrong at first.

Continuing on his point, Rosinante said, "No! It's not magic! You need medical knowledge! I know you're the son of a doctor who was trusted by the people of Flevance! You were learning medical knowledge and techniques ever since you could understand them, right?"

"WOAH! LAW-NII IS SOOOOOOO COOOOOLLL!" Luffy exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah but... what does it have to do with this?!" Law demanded, but even he couldn't deny that small flicker of pride when Luffy exclaimed.

"So? It's perfect for you! My brother wanted me to eat it, but it's better suited to you!" Corazon let go of Luffy's cheek.

"Well... he want's you to eat it, so why don't you eat it!?" Law grumbled. He didn't want to eat a Devil Fruit, especially when he was stuck on a small, unstable-ish boat with two other hammers, one being a klutz and the other being the occasional airhead that tries to rescue the aforementioned klutz.

"You can't eat more than two devil fruits! Jii-chan said that they'll die!" Luffy smiled unnervingly.

Corazon nodded, "Doffy doesn't know I ate a devil fruit. The three of us... we won't go back to them..."

"Why not?" Law asked.

"I decided so when I noticed that this journey would take longer than I thought. I think Doffy knows I'm a traitor by now." Corazon sighed. Sure, Doffy didn't sound like he knew he was a traitor, but he was definitely smart enough to see the connection between his disappearance and the lack of the Marine Tsuru after his head. Even as a Shichibukai, his adoptive father still knew not to trust Doflamingo. After all, he was a former Celestial Dragon. He knew about whatever it was in Mariejois.

He blinked. He was a marine and a Celestial Dragon, former one at that. Law hated the first, and Luffy hated both. He didn't want to lie to the kids, but he also didn't want to be hated by them.

He sighed. It wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself.

"You're a smart boy, Law. He doesn't want you to die yet. Doflamingo wants me to eat the Ope Ope no Mi for another reason."

Luffy stuck out his tongue, "If anyone wants to kill Law-nii, they'll have to go through me!" He knew in his gut that Doflamingo was bad. _He probably wants Cora-san to sacrifice himself or something._

Gently pulling the two boys in for a hug, Rosinante declared, "Listen! We'll get the jump on Doffy and the others and steal the Ope Ope no Mi! You eat the fruit. I can't eat it, and neither Luffy nor I would be able to effectively utilise the fruit as well as you! When you get cured, let's go hide somewhere, away from the rest of the Donquixote Pirates!"

* * *

Rosinante sighed again. He was sighing a lot lately. Law and Luffy were sleeping.

Law had passed out while he was on the Den Den Mushi with Sengoku.

They were setting off for Minion Island soon. Luckily, it wasn't too far away. Law would make it.

He felt something, or rather, someone, clamber up his feather coat on his back. A small face popped out on his shoulder.

"Yo." Luffy greeted.

"Luffy, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Rosinante asked the boy.

"Was sleeping, then woke up." Luffy mumbled.

There was silence, and then Luffy asked again, "Ne, Cora-san, you were a Celestial Dragon, right?"

Rosinante was taken aback. There was no malice in his words.

"What?"

"Mingo is the captain. You called them the Don-something Pirates. Assuming that's his surname, then it's yours too, right?" Luffy asked.

Corazon sighed. He couldn't hide it from Luffy. He picked up bottle of mild sake and started chugging it down.

"And you're a marine too, aren't you? The Cracker guy on the snail sounds like the guy that likes to order Jii-chan around."

Rosinante spat out his drink, and gaped at the younger child.

In the moonlight, Luffy's face was shadowed. His onyx eyes glinted menacingly and his face was expressionless.

He looked as scary as his bounty poster described him to be.

"I don't like Celestial Dragons, or marines..." Luffy looked at him, "But I like you!"

Staring at Rosinante's flabbergasted face, Luffy broke out in a fit of giggles, "Shihihi! You're like Jii-chan, and your uncle, you know! They have that stupid status, but they're awesome!"

He stopped laughing abruptly, "But I think Law-nii has the right to know the truth, Cora-san."

Luffy hopped off Rosinante's back and stalked off to where he was originally sleeping - next to Law.

Rosinante blinked. Luffy wasn't the smartest person, but his instincts were spot on. Luffy deserved more credit than he was given.

* * *

"Cora-san... the World Government... they knew... we would die... but they still made us dig up the Amber Lead... for money... so if you're a Marine soilder allied with them... please tell me..." Law coughed.

Rosinante groaned internally. He could feel Luffy's eyes boring into the back of his head.

Not a good feeling.

"That's absurd! I'm not a Navy soldier!" Rosinante grumbled.

Law grinned weakly, "That's great.."

"In fact, stealing the Ope Ope no Mi means that we'll be making enemies of everyone - Doflamingo, the Marines, the World Government - We'll be chased by all of them! You have to be prepared to fight to live!" Rosinante said determinedly.

* * *

Luffy sighed. Law's hatred for the Marines was strong. Too strong, if his reaction to Cora-san's words said anything.

It wasn't the time for Rosinante to come clean. They were so close. Now only if Cora-san could get that damned fruit.

He wrapped his arms around Law tightly, trying to keep him warm on the snowy island. It would do none of them any good if Law died before Cora-san could get the fruit.

He won't let anyone die again.

* * *

Corazon snapped his fingers and threw the grenade. That should be able to distract the guards.

Slipping into the hideout through an open window, Corazon blasted the lights out. As swift as he was usually clumsy, Corazon planted a roundhouse kick on the pirate's face, and swiped the Ope Ope no Mi.

Before anyone could even react, Corazon jumped out a window, and threw another grenade.

 _I GOT IT!_

* * *

Rosinante wanted to smack himself on the face.

Of all the things that had to happen, he had to trip and roll down the hill. He had landed harshly on his back, right smack in the middle of a group of guards.

He cursed his clumsiness. If those _damned_ Celestial Dragons were _so darn perfect_ , why the hell was he so clumsy?!

He wished the rest of the Celestial Dragons were just as clumsy as him and died by tripping over their stupidly long clothes and falling out a window.

"He has the Ope Ope no Mi!"

"He stole it!"

Crap. He had to go.

* * *

Drake ran out of the hideout, burns adorning his skin.

Pirates suck. At least his did.

* * *

Bullet wounds littered his side. Corazon's larger body size had made him a bigger target.

The second Rosinante opened the door to the abandoned house that he left the kids, he saw Luffy's eyes snap open. Upon seeing who it was, Luffy's hard expression immediately softened.

He scooped up the two kids, one who sleeping peacefully and cuddled together in a cocoon of blankets, or more like a blanket and a cocoon of rubbery limbs, and the other who was keeping the former warm. He wondered what Luffy would do if it was a marine or a pirate that had found them instead.

Rosinante carried the duo away from the burning hideout. He had to make Law eat the fruit and cure himself before they could escape the island.

* * *

Luffy watched, somewhat amused as Cora-san forced the heart-shaped fruit down Law's throat. It probably tasted horrible. Though he wished Cora-san would use less force - Law was already in a bad enough shape.

His eyes drifted to Cora-san's clothes. They were much more noticeably torn than before the pirate-marine had left them. He probably got into a fight. Luffy wasn't really happy about the amount of blood he smelt on the clumsy man. Sure, everyone got a couple of bullets lodged in them somehow or another, but the sheer number of bullet holes on the larger man's body, and the amount of blood that was seeping out was alarming.

Perhaps after Law healed himself, he would be able to help Cora-san.

* * *

"Hey... Cora-san... I wasn't ready to be a Devil Fruit user..." Law trailed off as the larger man fell to the ground.

"Cora-san!" Law and Luffy yelped in sync.

"It's good... You can cure yourself now! ... We outsmarted Doflamingo... We won..." Rosinante sighed in relief.

"What's wrong, Cora-san! Are you tired?!" Law asked, until Luffy pointed out the blood tainting the pure white snow to crimson. The two of them flipped the pirate-marine over, revealing the large amount of wounds that littered the clumsy'\ man's body.

"You're covered in blood! Cora-san! Did you get shot?!" Law asked, worried, as he thought about what to do. He should stem the bleeding, but first he'd have to remove the bullets. And none of them were able to do that. Plus it would probably get infected.

"Yeah... I made a little blunder... " Rosinante mumbled.

"Oh yeah! Get better... get better... Stop bleeding!" Law trembled. How they hell did his stupid devil fruit even work!? How was he supposed to even heal anything!?

Luffy sighed as Cora-san tried to explain to Law about his devil fruit. Law would be able to heal and fix anything he wanted, but not now. He was inexperienced, practically force-fed the power of the Ope Ope no Mi, whatever that healing fruit thingy did. He needed to get help.

Well... if Cora-san is a marine... then perhaps he could get help from them. He didn't like it, but it was probably better than Mingo or the other pirate crew that shot the blonde.

"I'm sorry.. that I need to ask a favour of you two while all this is going on... but I need you to pass this thing to the Marine ship docked over at the harbour. The Marines would know what it is when they see this cylinder. This package would save a country called Dressrosa." Rosinante handed the cylinder to Law. Luffy stood on his tiptoes and tried to see the cylinder.

"I hate Marines..." Law grumbled.

"You're the son of a doctor. You can save more than just sick people from now on. As soon as this gets into the hands of the Marines, we can leave. And we can travel the world, just the three of us!" Rosinante grinned.

* * *

Originally, Luffy wanted Law to try healing himself and Cora-san, while he would deliver the cylinder. However, while Cora-san may have enough energy to protect himself a while longer, he couldn't fend for Law in his beaten and bloody state. Law himself, he was weakened from his illness, as well as the snow. Luffy wasn't really bothered by the weather - his rubber skin insulated him reasonably well. Plus, he'd lived in worse conditions before. Some snow wasn't going to kill him.

So Law and Luffy trudged through the snow, trying to find the damned Marine ship so they could get back to Cora-san and escape.

They saw a troop of marines. That would make their job much easier. They were still scared though.

Law pointed out a lone marine, lagging behind the group they saw. Luffy got a bad, tingly feeling in his gut, but he agreed with Law that it would be easier to handle one marine instead of a group if they did try to attack.

* * *

Luffy wished he had listened to his gut feeling. Not because he was hungry.

Luffy watched stunned, as the marine that they had supposedly brought along with them to help Cora-san, had smashed his heel directly into Cora-san's face.

And he tossed Law to the ground so harshly like a sack of potatoes. How dare he!?

He also tore up whatever was in the cylinder. But that wasn't important.

He hurt Cora-san and Law-nii.

"You! You're that Vergo guy, right?!" Law demanded, grabbing onto "that Vergo guy" so that he couldn't attack Cora-san anymore.

"That Vergo guy? You must be Law from White Town!", "that Vergo guy" picked up Law by his collar, "I heard you two went missing. If you know that I'm your great senpai, you call me Vergo-san!"

Regaining his composure, Luffy let out a battle cry, before promptly grabbing his pipe off his back and smashing it into Vergo's head. Vergo dropped Law in surprise. The other brat was so small, even smaller than the sick Law that Vergo didn't even pay any attention to him.

Luffy stood protectively in front of Law and Rosinante, "Oi! "that Vergo guy"! Leave them alone!."

"Tch. I should have know it was you, "Celestial Slayer", and call me Vergo-san!" Vergo growled, smashed a Haki-infused fist directly into Luffy's face.

Luffy was sent flying into a tree, his pipe on the ground.

 _Why the hell did it hurt?! I'm rubber!_

"Luffy!" Law called out, as Vergo proceeded to beat Rosinante up.

Law grit his teeth. He could guess what Vergo would do.

"Leave him alone, Vergo!"

Vergo stomped over to Law, "CALL ME VERGO-SAN!"

Before he could break Law's bones or inflict any serious damage, Luffy groaned and punched Vergo in the face.

* * *

Vergo didn't know what hit him.

He saw black.

Stumbling, Vergo regained his balance, and tried to stare Luffy down.

The kid used Haki. Unknowingly, but still. At that age. And he was still standing strong from his previous attack.

Luffy had certainly earned his epithet.

Vergo growled. He wasn't going to lose to a kid, a sick older kid, and a traitor.

* * *

One thing different between Ace and Luffy - Luffy knew when to run. Ace didn't.

Luffy knew he couldn't beat Vergo. He was strong. Too strong. And did he just turn all shiny black!?

He was tired. He was too weak.

In a desperate attempt, Luffy kicked up a ton of snow into Vergo's face, before grabbing Rosinante and Law and rocketed away.

* * *

 _"They got away."_

"Don't worry. As long as they are in the town, I won't let them get away."

A flurry of strings shot into the sky, before expanding out and falling back to the ground, forming a dome-like structure, similar to that of a birdcage.

A birdcage to trap the traitor, the black flamingo, Donquixote Rosinante.

* * *

 **Review pls?**


	14. Chapter 14 - Snow Fall

**To a7152966: I'm evil, okay?**

 **To Ohgosh: Well thanks!**

 **To yukino76: True, but that's one of the things that makes Rosinante, well, Rosinante. XDXD**

 **To Demon-night24: OWO thanks!**

 **To everyone else: Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Sorry this is so late... I got sidetracked with my Undertale AU.**

* * *

Luffy used his rubber body to lessen the impact of his rocketing for Law and Rosinante. He watched as the white, thin string-like this expand over the entire island.

He didn't like it. It made him feel trapped, caged, like when he was with the Celestial Dragons on Mariejois.

He gulped. They were trapped. Well, he wasn't sure about that, but that seemed to be the most likely scenario.

He coughed out some blood. Man, that Vergo guy really packed a punch.

"Urg... Thanks... Luffy..." Rosinante groaned, as he pushed himself onto his feet. He grabbed both boys and made his way to an abandoned building.

* * *

"Lu...Luffy? Cora-san?... Where is Vergo?" The sick Law mumbled, before catching sight of the Birdcage through a broken window, "What's that?"

"No idea... Must be one of Doffy's abilities..." Rosinante sighed, "I've never seen it before, but there's one thing I know... we have no where to run..."

"What!?" Law tried to get up, but coughed. Luffy made way to his side to cuddle him, "Cora-san is right... I saw the strings stretch throughout the entire island..."

* * *

"How is it?" Luffy asked. Rosinante had went out scouting, leaving Luffy and Law together in the abandoned house.

"Doffy is using Parasite string in this cage... this really is hell..." Rosinante sighed, before ruffling Luffy's hair, "I think I can let you and Law get away..."

"EH? But what about you?" Luffy tugged on Rosinante's sleeve.

"I have no chance to survive now... but will you guys remember me after I die? I'll die with a smile.. because if you think of me someday, I'd rather you guys remember me smiling."

Rosinante snapped his fingers, activating his powers, before picking up both boys and dumped them in an empty treasure box.

Luffy cringed at the smile on Rosinante's face.

"Time to go. Wake up Law."

Groaning, Law opened his eyes, before being met with smile on Rosinante's face.

* * *

"Where are they?" Doflamingo hissed, flicking the lock of his gun and aimed at his brother. Rosinante did the same, and there the two siblings stood, face to face, guns aimed at their sibling.

They both knew that only one of them would get out alive, and it was clear who the last one standing would be.

"You don't have the guts to shoot me, Corazon." Doflamingo laughed, "Now, just tell me where the two boys are. After all, we don't want the marines to come arrest them for participating in your little shenanigans."

Rosinante pressed the trigger. The bullet didn't even come close to hitting Doflamingo, but it did graze a few feathers on his brother's coat. Seriously, how was that coat still so clean after all the fighting and smoke? Even if Doflamingo didn't directly participate in the fighting, surely the feathers would be soaked after walking around in the snow.

Pissed off at his brother's antics, Doflamingo kicked Rosinante harshly in the chest. _Damn did he have to hit exactly where Vergo has struck him?!_ Rosinante was sent harshly tumbling into a heap of boxes.

Law let out a yelp when the taller man crashed into the boxes they were in, and Luffy hastily placed a hand over the older boy's mouth, even though Doflamingo couldn't hear them anyway - Rosinante's powers were still in effect.

"With his White Lead Disease, he was doomed to die in three years. But now, he has gotten over it. He's not the same Law who lost track of himself and visited a crazy pirate that day. Luffy is also not the same, fearful child as he was when we picked him up on that deserted island. There is nothing either of them can gain from you since you are like a child of destruction. Leave them alone!" Rosinante hissed, standing up once again to face his brother.

"They are free!"

Tears leaked out from Law's eyes at that statement. But he knew he would never be free, neither he nor Luffy. Luffy still carried the brand of those god forsaken Celestial Dragons, and Law knew that until he got rid of that mark, he will never taste freedom. People would treat him as a lesser being just because of that mark. Even if he could help, which Law couldn't, hell he didn't even know _how_ to use his fruit, knowing Luffy, he would want to remove the mark on his own.

Luffy growled. How dare Mingo treat Cora-san so badly!? They were brothers, were they not? He couldn't imagine himself, or Ace, or even Sabo, killing each other in cold blood. Beating up, yeah, that's fine, they were just training. But killing?! That's a big no.

* * *

They had gotten lucky. Buffalo and Baby 5 had spotted a child near the harbour, and Doflamingo had taken his Birdcage down to investigate it.

Luffy and Law waited, silently, for the footsteps of the abnormally large man trudging through the snow to died down, before letting out a sigh of relief.

They heard it. Luffy and Law looked at each other in shock. They... made a sound. Luffy carefully pried open the chest they were placed in, and rushed towards the fallen Rosinante. Law followed suit, except he was a bit slower and had some trouble getting out of the box in his weakened state.

Rosinante was still, but he was still breathing, even as he was riddled with bullet holes. But Law knew that it was only a matter of time before the man bled out. But there was only so much he could do before Doflamingo came back to finish the job.

Law glanced at the younger boy, before widening his eyes. The aura that was emanating from the younger boy was downright terrifying. If he didn't know better he would have thought Luffy wanted to kill Doflamingo or something.

He didn't know better.

"Law..." Luffy mumbled, slinging over the pack of supplied Rosinante had packed for them, "Take care of Cora-san. I'll get Mingo."

"But- " Law wanted to protest, but the look in Luffy's eyes practically screamed at him to listen.

"Mingo wants your fruit. Cora-san gave you the fruit so you can live." Luffy hissed, glaring at the sky. "If I fight Mingo, I can buy you enough time to save him."

Tears welled up in Law's eyes. Luffy... Luffy was willing to sacrifice himself so he could live?

"Go!" Luffy pushed the older boy towards Rosinante, before slinging himself in the direction where the strings had erupted into the air.

* * *

Law wanted to cry once more.

He tried to use his powers, tried to save Rosinante, tried to do just something, but nothing happened.

Cora-san was coughing up blood.

"Law... run... " Rosinante gasped, as blood stained the already pink snow red.

"Hell no!" Law growled, "Luffy is sacrificing himself for the both of us to live, you clumsy idiot!" He slammed him fist into the ground, and all of a sudden, a small, glowing blue sphere appeared, before weakly flickering out.

Law glanced at the sphere in shock. Did he... just use his powers.

He tried to remember that feeling, that feeling of determination, of not wanting to let Luffy's sacrifice go to waste.

The blue sphere sprang up again.

Huh. Maybe D. stood for determination?

Rosinante saw Law's eyes flare up with newfound emotions, and grinned.

* * *

"You're good, brat, but not good enough." Doflamingo laughed, jumping backwards as Luffy's fist impacted the snow where he once stood.

Luffy just growled, as his arm went back to its original shape from the the elasticity. He was panting, obviously at a huge disadvantage compared to Mingo. The snow came up to Luffy's waist, it didn't even reach Doflamingo's knees. Luffy was already exhausted from trying to fight Vergo before, and Doflamingo didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Give up!" Doflamingo grinned, trying to tangle Luffy up in his strings again. He didn't want to kill the boy by accident after all. He wanted to toy with him, before breaking him, slowly. After all, he had to teach him a lesson for siding with his traitorous brother instead of him.

"Young Master! There was a young boy spotted near the coast!" Baby 5, and Buffalo, came flying by.

Doflamingo smiled. Looks like they found the other runaway. Luffy tried to use this distraction to attack Doflamingo, but the Shichibukai was done playing around. He punched Luffy with Busoshoku Haki, knocking the rubber boy out, before taking his Birdcage down.

"Also, Young Master, we found this." Baby 5 had jumped off Buffalo, handing a bounty poster to Doflamingo.

"Celestial Slayer? That's some reputation you earned there, brat." Doflamingo grinned. Change of plans. This boy was going to grant him his freedom from that damned Tsuru.

* * *

Law panted. He was finally able to remove those damned bullets from Cora-san's body, and had done his best to try to wrap up his wounds. His only problem was that the pirate was too heavy for him to move, let alone drag into a boat.

Groaning, Rosinante sat up, rubbing his wounds.

"Lie down you bastard! Unless you wanna bleed out again!" Law growled, trying to push the older man down without hurting him. But something else caught their attention.

The Birdcage was disappearing.

"Law... you need to get out of here! Now!" Cora-san said. Grabbing the younger boy, he threw him in the direction where the boat he has planned for the escape was.

Now let's hope he didn't accidentally throw Law into the water. Law couldn't swim now.

The former Donquixote smiled, and let his body hit the snowy ground. In another timeline, when they hadn't met Luffy, maybe he would have died. He owned Luffy his life.

* * *

 **Review?**


End file.
